Life With The Masons
by kameronscott33
Summary: This is talking about Perry and Della's famiy
1. Chapter 1

It was December 13th, 1965. In 12 days, it would be Christmas. But for Perry and Della Mason, it wouldn't be no ordinary Christmas. In just a few days, they would have twins!

It was 6:00am when Perry woke up. Della was still asleep. He was worried and happy at the same time. He was happy because he was going to be a father. He was worried if he would be a good father or not. He took a shower, got dressed, and woke Della up so they could go down to the office.

"Della?"

"Good morning, Mr. Mason."

"Good morning, Mrs. Mason. Why don't you go get dressed and I'll make breakfast. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Oh. And Perry?"

"Yes?"

"Don't try to set the house on fire like last time."

After she said those words, Perry left with a grin. What a woman, he thought. As he walked down the stairs, he was watching the news. The news said that Governor of California was dead. Perry thought: This is my chance. I can be governor. I can give my kids a good life.

As he worked fixing breakfast, Della came down dress in a silk blue dress. That wasn't her normal outfit. Uh-oh. This could mean one thing: She was in labor!

"Perry, I think it's time!"

"OK! Let me go call Paul!"

As he ran to the phone, he was thinking: Should he be governor? He ran to the phone, dialed Paul and Helen's phone number (Helen is Paul's wife, of course), and they rushed to the house. Della went into the hospital first, Perry second, and Helen and Paul last.

It was 5 hours Perry stayed in the waiting room. During that time, Perry thought about announcing his candidacy. Then, the nurse came to Perry, Paul, and Helen.

"Well?" Perry said.

"Your wife had a healthy baby boy and a healthy baby girl."

Helen and Paul gave their congratulations and handshakes and hugs. Even though Paul's child wasn't due for a month, he knew it would feel great.

"Perry, their beautiful!"

"What's their name?"

"Perry, Jr. and Alexandra."

They both took turns holding the babies. Paul and Helen hold the babies too. Then Perry knew he


	2. Chapter 2

It was January 3rd, 1967. Perry Mason was holding a press conference. At 3:00pm, everybody in California was looking as Perry Mason made this announcement. The new father and former lawyer said:

_"I, Perry Mason, am announcing my candidancy for the Democratic governorship of California. I promise not to make California an inhospitable state."_

After Perry made the announcement, Perry got a call from Paul. Paul said that 2 hours ago, Hamilton Burger (Perry's rival at court) was running for governor on the Republican ticket. It's going to be a long campaign trail, Perry thought.

The polls were looking tight. They said Perry would win with 1,234,567 votes and 63% of the vote, while Hamilton would trail badly with 123,456 votes and 21% of the vote.

"Hamilton might lose, Della." Perry said.

"Why would you say that?" she asked.

"It said I would win 63% of the vote with over 1,000,000 votes, while Hamilton would get 21% of the vote, barely getting over 100,000 votes."

"Give him a chance."

"Della..."

"Perry..."

"Fine, I will do my best."

Meanwhile at the Burger residence...

"Perry is not going to win. And I will make sure of that."

** Will Perry win? Will he make his family proud. The next chapter comes on Friday. See you then. 31 more chapters to go!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Perry, Jr!" Della exclaimed loudly. The 2-month old was pulling at his father's nose again. Since his father wasn't around much since he was campaigning for the primaries (and possibly the governorship), he wanted to try to spend the most time possible with his father. One time, he tried to sneak in his dad's campaign car. Luckily, Perry found him before he left for a campaign speech.

After 3 frustrating minutes, Perry, Jr. finally relented and let go of his father's nose. "Even though he is 2 months old, he has a pretty strong grip," his father joked. _"Way _too strong!" Suddenly, he got a phone call. It was Paul Drake, his campaign manager and longtime partner.

"Perry?"

"Yes, Paul?"

"Get a suit tailored and quick! You have one more speech to make before the primaries tonight."

"Darn it, I forgot!"

"What?" a concerned Della asked.

"OK, Fresno County Convention Center," Perry said while writing the event on a notepad. "4:00pm. Tight security. Speak on education. Over 20,000 people expected in attendance."

"Perry, my watch says its 2:00. I have a plane waiting for you at the LAX airport. It will get you here to Fresno in under an hour."

"OK, Paul."

"See ya, Perry."

"Bye."

"What did Paul want?"

"I have to board a plane to Fresno. It's waiting for me at the airport."

Suddenly, the phone rang again. It was Paul. He said that the pilot has enough room for Della, Perry, Jr., and Alexandra. Perry told gather everyone things. They were going to Fresno.

LAX Airport, 2:10pm...

As the plane lifted off, Perry wrote the speech. He hope it would be good. It had to be.


End file.
